


The Awkward Dinner

by CA_Babs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinn Week 2013: Day 6-genreswap/crossover/au<br/>This is AU based of nubianamy's Puck and Finn in 'When All I Want to do is Smile' which is a wip.  I wrote this after the first 4 chapters.</p>
<p>Puck and Finn explore a new relationship with lots of feelings.  They sit down to dinner with Blaine, Kurt, Burt and Carole. Kurt (and Blaine unwittingly) helps keep Finn and Puck's blossoming relationship under wraps.  Later, Finn and Kurt bond over warm milk, brotherly talking and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awkward Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When All I Want To Do Is Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/656919) by [nubianamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy). 



“Finn, Noah, we’re home.” Kurt’s voice wafted up the stairs.

Puck scrambled so fast to sit up that he and Finn bumped heads. “Shit!” he hissed 

“Ouch” Finn whined as he frantically grabbed clothes off the floor and thrust some at Puck. “Talk about bad timing.”

“Noah, are you staying for dinner?” Carol’s voice came from the bottom of the stairs. 

Puck raised an eyebrow to Finn who nodded his approval before Puck responded. “Sounds great Mrs. H, if you don’t mind.” 

Puck pulled his tee shirt over his head before zipping up his jeans. He turned to look at Finn who was still somehow struggling with his pants. Puck smacked Finn’s hands away and zipped him up as well, before lightly palming him through the denim. Finn’s eyes fluttered closed at the contact and he moaned lightly. When Puck took his hand away, Finn opened his eyes and brought his hands up to Puck’s cheeks and pulled his face towards him, their lips meeting in a searing kiss.

“I feel like I am going to wake up any minute now and this is all going to be some kind of weird, wonderful dream” Finn said as he took his hands away from Puck’s face but grabbed his hands instead. 

Puck nodded and squeezed Finn’s hands. 

“Boys, can you come help” Carole’s voice once again rang up the stairs and broke through their little bubble. 

Finn and Puck raced down the stairs, taking them two and three at a time, barely managing to not knock into each other and tumble together down the stairs. 

“Really boys?” Carole queried as they bumbled into the kitchen. “Could you try to not wreck the house?”

“Sorry Mom” Finn said as he stopped and bent down to kiss his mother’s cheek. 

“Sorry Mrs H” Puck said, mirroring Finn’s motion. Carole Hudson-Hummel was as much a mother to him as his own mother was; sometimes more so and Puck suddenly felt a weight on his heart as he thought about the new feelings he and Finn were currently exploring. 

“Finn, set the table please. Noah, can you toss and dress the salad” Carole ordered. 

“6 places Mom?” Finn asked as he looked at the extra chairs at the table. 

“Yes, Finn. Kurt and I ran into Blaine at the mall and I invited him home for dinner as well.”

As if on cue, the patio door slid open and Kurt and Blaine crossed the threshold hand in hand, stopping only to toe off their shoes before stepping into the kitchen. 

Kurt threw Puck a knowing smirk. “Hello Noah.”

“’Sup Hummel, Warbler” Puck nodded to Kurt and Blaine.

“Hi Puck, Finn” Blaine greeted them both cheerfully.

“Hey Blaine” Finn returned as he glanced up to Kurt. 

When he had finished setting the table, Finn gently grabbed Kurt’s arm and pulled him into the hallway just off the kitchen. “Dude, sit next to me at dinner.”

Kurt looked at Finn as if he had grown another head. “I always sit next to Blaine at dinner; always across from you.”

“I know” Finn hissed. “But, I can’t sit that close to Puck right now, with Mom and Burt right there. I’m not that subtle.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Fine Finn. Let me just give Blaine a head’s up.”

Finn flashed Kurt his usual lopsided smile and put an arm around his shoulders in a one armed hug. When he returned to the kitchen, Finn elbowed Blaine’s arm while Kurt motioned Blaine into the hallway. Kurt had just finished filling Blaine in on the seating arrangements (although not why) when Burt walked in through the front door. 

“Hi Dad” Kurt said with a warm smile as his father lightly squeezed his shoulder. 

“Hey kiddo. Hi Anderson” Burt offered in greeting to Kurt and Blaine. “Staying for dinner?”

The three men walked into the kitchen together and But took in the sight of not one but two extra place settings at the table. Burt Hummel walked over to his wife at the stove and wrapped his arms around her from behind, lightly pecking her cheek while the four teenage boys in the kitchen tried to not look at the older couple. “We seem to have inherited a couple of extra boys tonight.” 

Carole giggled and turned to lightly swat her husband in the arm. “It’s not that bad. Besides at least we know where our kids are and that they aren’t off getting into trouble.”

Burt Hummel tipped his head side to side while he considered what his wife had said and sighed. “I guess you have a point.”

Burt turned from his wife and walked over to where Finn and Puck where leaning up against the kitchen wall talking about basketball. Burt raised a hand up to his step-son’s shoulder and gave it an affectionate squeeze much like he did earlier with Kurt, as he nodded to Puck. “Hi Puckerman. How was your day Finn?”

“It was a good day” Finn replied with grin and a twinkle in his eye as he looked over to Puck. “We” Finn gestured to himself and Puck, “sang some classic Fleetwood Mac in Glee today.”

“Oh yeah” Burt said with a smile. Unlike Kurt for the most part, Finn’s musical taste was similar to Burt’s but that was probably due to Carole’s mostly sole influence over her son for the last 16 years. “What song?”

Puck pipped up. “Go Your Own Way. It was really Rachel singing. Finn and I just did some backing vocals and harmonies you know. And provided our talent on guitar and drums.”

“Sounds great boys.” 

“Dinner” Carole said as she carried the ceramic inside of the crock pot over to the table before placing it on a cork trivet. 

“Noah, why don’t you sit there, next to Dad and Blaine sit next to him and Carole. And Finn and I will sit on this side together” Kurt announced before Puck had a chance to plop himself down in the seat next to Finn. 

Burt looked at his son with a quizzically. “You always sit next to Blaine.”

Finn’s eyebrows shot up to his forehead as he looked panicked at Kurt. 

“It will be easier for Carole, Blaine and I to talk Prom this way. And you three,” Kurt waved a dismissal arm in Finn, Puck and Burt’s direction, “to talk sports.”

Burt nodded his head in agreement as Finn let out a sigh of relief. Finn reached out and placed a grateful hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

Dinner went quite well and as they sat around discussing Prom and sports over their dessert Burt turned to look at Finn and then Puck. “Is there a reason why the two of you are trying to play footsie with me?” The rest of the table turned to look in their direction while Puck and Finn sported matching pink faces. 

Blaine looked at Kurt who sneaked a hand down from the table and looked like maybe he had placed it on Finn’s thigh beside him. Then Blaine looked from Finn who looked like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights of on coming traffic, and then to Puck who looked like he was about to push his chair away from the table and start a brawl. Blaine had no idea what was going on, but he moved into action anyway. Blaine reached out and put a tentative hand on Puck’s shoulder to calm him and ground him to the present. 

“It’s the music right. A new song for Nationals.” Blaine offered, looking at both Puck and Finn. 

Finn visibly relaxed in his chair. “Yeah, new song for nationals. I have to try to remember the beat and the rhythm so I can keep up with the basic dance steps. Sorry if I tromped all over your feet Burt.”

“And Mike is trying to get some of the better guy dancers like Noah and myself, to do something a little more advanced with him” Kurt offered. 

Puck still looked skeptical as he chimed in. “I still don’t know why Mike thinks I can dance like he can or you can Hummel.”

Finn cocked his head to the side and studied Puck for a moment before he spoke softly. “Dude, you’ve got like killer moves. Sure, maybe they are not as polished or beautiful and graceful like Mike or Kurt but they’re still athletic and hot, you know, like for the girls.”

Finn and Puck both stared down at the plates after that and most of the conversation around the table stopped until finally Blaine and Kurt offered to clear the table and do the dishes for Carole. Finn and Puck grabbed their backpacks from the kitchen and walk up to Finn’s room. Finn entered the room first and chucked his backpack into the corner, flopping down on his bed. Puck followed him, shutting the door behind himself and leaning back against it. 

“So did you mean what you said downstairs?” Pucked asked quietly. “Do you really think I have killer moves and my dancing is hot?”

Finn tuned over onto his side and propped a hand up under his head while he looked at Puck. “Sure I do. I mean- I wish I could dance as well as you can. Instead I look like a string bean flopping in the breeze.”

“Oh, so you just wish you had my moves.”

“Uhm, not exactly just…” Finn trailed off, the tips of his ears turning red. “But you know sometimes watching you dance, it was, well, hot. And I figured you know, that was probably why every girl I’ve ever been with has also been with you. Because you know, between you and me- I’m just the nice guy and you’re the sexy bad ass.”

“Shit Finn. We’re not going to dredge all this with the girls up again are we? Because right now, I don’t care who either of us has been with before now. All I care about is you and me... and whatever it is we’re starting to figure out now. Ain’t no room for Quinn or Berry or Satan in here.”

“No, you’re right Puck. This is nothing to do with them. I was just trying to explain. Like maybe I noticed you before. But I thought it was just because I was seeing you through like their eyes and not my own. Maybe though, I’ve always seen you differently but just didn’t know what that meant until now.” Finn got up off the bed and walked over to Puck and put his hands on the door on either side of Puck’s head, boxing the boy in between his body and the door. "Here all this time I thought I was jealous because you ended up with my girls. Turns out maybe I was jealous because the girls ended up with my Puck.” 

Puck drew in a deep breath with Finn’s last confession before he felt their lips crashing together. Finn’s lips and tongue were insistent against his own, like they were trying to claim him. Puck let his backpack slide from his arm onto the floor as he whimpered softly against Finn’s mouth. Sure, Puck might have been the aggressor to begin with and he might be known as the Sex shark- but Finn, wanting all of this with him now. Wanting everything Puck had tried so hard to bury deep down and forget he ever wanted, it was classic Finn Hudson. Somehow, and Puck had no idea how or why this had happened; Finn had become his fucking White Knight. 

Puck’s noises went straight to Finn’s cock and he pressed his body flush against Puck. Finn thought how different it was to be pressed up against a body almost as solid as his own, almost as tall as his own. It was amazing to be able to kiss someone and not have to worry about the cramps he would end up with in his back or his neck from the obvious height difference. And there was the added bonus that Puck had already told him, he would get everything and anything he wanted from him. That knowledge as they kissed, pressed up against the door in Finn’s tiny bedroom, was almost too much. 

“I don’t think we did a very good job at being subtle tonight” Finn whispered against Puck’s neck. “Even with Kurt sitting beside me instead of you. I think Blaine knows. And I would say mom and Burt know too, although why they haven’t come up here and demand we keep this door open like they do with Blaine and Kurt is beyond me.”

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth Finn” Puck replied. “If the door was open, where would you be kissing me now?”

Finn pulled back to look into Puck’s lust filled eyes. He cocked one eye seriously as his mouth quirked into his usual little smirk. “The bed.”

“Fuck Hudson” Puck moaned again, bringing his hands up to Finn’s shoulders and pushing him back against the bed, the two of them falling in a tangled mess together onto the twin mattress. The bed squeaked from their combined weight when they fell back on it and as they tried to wriggle into a comfortable position but they continued kissing oblivious to the sound until Burt’s voice boomed from downstairs. “Finn, Puckerman, stop trying to destroy my house!”

 

 

Puck sat up and groaned. “That should probably be my cue to go. As cool as Mr H and your mom are, I don’t think they are going to appreciate walking in on us before you get a chance to warn them about what we’ve got going on.”

“Do you think I should tell them tonight?” Finn looked at Puck for reassurance. 

“That’s your call. Not mine.”

“It’s just… I don’t really know what’s going on with me exactly. You know? It’s definitely a you thing but maybe not a guys in general thing. And I don’t want Burt to worry about me around Kurt.”

Puck nodded, “Yeah I get what you’re saying.”

“And then there is school. How are we going to manage that?” 

Puck grinned at Finn. “Same way as before? We could meet in the johns.”

“Except who is going to watch out? I think we need to keep the physical contact to a minimum at school and definitely no kissing.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. It sucks but for now that is probably the best.” Puck’s shoulders slumped as he bent down to pick up his discarded backpack. “I should probably head out. See you at school.”

Finn hopped off the bed and crossed to the door as Puck pulled it open. He pushed it closed again and turned Puck in his arms before putting a finger under his chin and tipping Puck’s face up to his. “It’s not going to be easy, figuring this out. But, god Puck, you’ve got to know I want it. I want you- like I’ve never wanted anyone else. And I’m going to do everything I can to make this worth it for you.” Finn pressed a soft chaste kiss to his lips. “Good night Puck.” Finn then kissed the top of his forehead. 

Puck wrapped his arms around Finn as best as he could. “Yeah, I think we’re on the same page man. Except I can’t actually believe you want me, want all of this, with me. And just so you know, you’ve made everything more than worth it so far.” Puck tightened his grip and inhaled deeply, listening and feeling both of their hearts beating in rapid succession together. “Good night Finn.”

***  
After Puck left, Finn attempted to do some homework and played a little x-box before he realised what he needed was some warm milk and a ladychat with Kurt. He turned off the x-box and changed into some pyjama pants and an old teeshirt before padding across the hall to Kurt’s room. The door was ajar and it was quiet but the light were on so Finn just went on in.   
“Hey Kurt- warm…Shit. Sorry Dudes” Finn exclaimed as he pushed the door open to discover his brother, his shirt open and hanging off his body, pressed up against an equally open shirted Blaine, kissing furiously. Finn quietly shut the door and turned around to face the wall. 

“Dudes” he hissed. “The door is open and you’re like not wearing anything on top and laying on each other on the bed, kissing.”

“Finn, how many times do I have to ask you to knock?” Kurt huffed impatiently as he sat up and pulled his shirt up and began to rebutton. Blaine sighed and followed Kurt’s lead.

“The door was open!”

“Yes, because Dad and Carole have rules about me being alone in my room with my boyfriend. I’m sure you remember you have similar rules when you have girls over.”

“Yeah well Mom and Burt wouldn’t walk in and find me laying on my bed with someone like Quinn or Rachel with their shirts off and kissing” Finn retorted. 

“I’m sure they wouldn’t” Kurt snapped back. 

Finn felt the heat in his face. “Sorry, it’s kinda late, I figured Blaine would be gone by now. I mean Puck is gone.”

Blaine looked at his watch. “I should probably be going Kurt. It is later than I thought.”

Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine by the wrist. “Hang on, just a couple of minutes ok.”

Blaine nodded. “Sure Kurt.”

“Kurt” Burt’s voice could be heard in the hall. “Did Blaine go home yet? If not, why is your door closed?”

Finn pulled open the door and poked his head out in the hallway. “Sorry Burt, I closed the door. Yeah, Blaine is still here but he’s leaving right away.”

“Oh, ok. Sorry Finn I didn’t realize you were in there with them.”

“Is it ok if I close the door again?” Finn asked. 

Burt pulled off his ball cap and rubbed his head at the bottom of the stairs. “Yeah, I guess it’s ok if you are in there with them.”

“Thanks Burt” Finn said as he pulled the door closed again. Finn put his hands over his eyes and slowly turned around.   
“Finn, take your hands down now” Kurt commanded. 

“Is it safe to look?” Finn whispered. 

Blaine chuckled as Kurt walked over and pried Finn’s hands away from his eyes. “What do you want Finn?”

Finn looked over to Blaine and then back to Kurt. “I guess today is the day for walking in on people” Finn grumbled. “You know that conversation we had on the way home today? I’d like to continue it and maybe have a snack.”

Kurt visibly relaxed as he let out a slow breath. “Yeah, ok I can understand that. You go take care of the snacks, let me say good night to my boyfriend and I’ll get ready. And please, even if the door is open, knock.”

Finn nodded in agreement before he hugged Kurt and then walked over to hug Blaine too. “Don’t I have the best brother?” 

Blaine laughed nervously as Finn threw his arms around him and looked to Kurt who was rolling his eyes and giggling. “Get out of here you goof” Kurt said to Finn. 

“I’m just going to leave this door open now since I am leaving” Finn said as he opened the door and crossed the threshold. 

Blaine blinked rapidly at Kurt as he tried to process what had happened. Kurt looked at Blaine. “I’m sure you are wondering what you walked into here tonight. And honestly I am not even sure I know. Sometimes I think living with Finn is like living in an actual twilight episode.” 

“Was he trying to ask you for one of your warm milk, cookies and ladychats without using those words?” Blaine asked with a laugh and Kurt walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck. 

“He was. He was probably embarrassed to use those exact words. Or figured you don’t know about them or that they are some sacred brother thing- although honestly the content of our ladychats is supposed to be guarded in secrecy unless otherwise noted.” Kurt sighed as he looked at the hopeful expression on Blaine’s face. “I don’t know what exactly he would be comfortable with me sharing, but I feel safe in telling you he broke up with Quinn today.”

“Oh well that is kind of rough and probably warrants a ladychat. Was that why Puck was here tonight too, to bolster his confidence, more fish in the sea and all of that?” Blaine put his hands on Kurt’s hips and pulled their bodies a little closer.

Kurt couldn’t help the snort that escaped and paused as he chose his next words carefully. “I’m not sure I understand why exactly Puck was here. I don’t claim to understand their friendship at all. But enough about them. Now, I want you to drive safe. And text me when you get home so I know you made it safely. And then text me when you are going to bed. If Finn and I are finished before you text me, I’ll call you. If not, then I’ll talk to you tomorrow ok?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah that sounds great. You know Finn is right. You are kind of an amazing brother to him. And you are an even better boyfriend.” Blaine kissed Kurt then, gentle and tender. 

Kurt murmured lightly under Blaine’s kiss. “You are not so bad yourself Blaine Warbler.”

“Good night Kurt” Blaine said with one more quick, chaste kiss to the lips. 

“Good night Blaine.”

 

***

When Finn returned and knocked on the door with a tray with two cups of warm milk and some of his moms’ homemade banana bread, Kurt was already in his pyjama’s and rubbing one of his nightly lotions into his face and neck.

“Thank you for knocking Finn, come in” Kurt said as he walked over to his bedside lamp and flicked it on so Finn could turn off the overhead light as he walked into the room. Then Kurt set up his ipod onto a classic rock of the 80s mix that Kurt had made especially for Finn. Over the past couple of months, as the two had bonded over warm milk and brotherly talks, Kurt had noticed that Finn was more talkative when he was a little more relaxed and in his own element- hence the lower lighting and the Finn playlist. 

Finn settled at the head of the bed, his back against the wall and tossed a couple of pillows to Kurt who curled up like a letter L at the opposite corner, facing Finn. He took a cup of steaming milk from Finn and took a sip. “So you broke up with Quinn. How do you feel about that?”

Finn nodded as he sipped some milk. “Yeah, that was the right thing to do. I kinda don’t even know why we got back together. Maybe I just wanted her when Sam was dating her. You know, wanting what you can’t have.”

Kurt snorted. “I think I get what you mean there” he scoffed as he reached out to flick one of Finn’s feet. 

“Hey” Finn whined as he shifted his feet out of Kurt’s reach. “I mean, she doesn’t want me to sing with Rach anymore either and I don’t think that is a good idea for the New Directions. And I really don’t like her telling me what to do you know.”

“You shouldn’t let anyone tell you what to do Finn.”

“So…”

“Yes?”

“About what we talked about earlier…”

“You and Puck?”

“Yeah about that. It’s kind of amazing you know.”

“Um, amazing might not be the word I would use for you and Puck but ok” Kurt confessed. 

“No, I mean, it’s just it is just so different when you get together with someone who you know so well already. Someone who knows you just as well, and then you add in the physical stuff and maybe you thought that was going to be weird but it ends up being kind of…”

“…amazing?”

“…perfect.” Finn smiled at Kurt. “You and Blaine were friends first right? He’s like your best friend right, so you know what it’s like.”

Kurt smiled at Finn. “So you and Puck…really.”

“Yeah.”

“How did this start? How did you know? When did you know?”

“Uhm, it’s still all kind of new. Did you see that bit about Puck in the Muckraker?”

“About him and the guys in the bathroom?”

“Yeah, except it is not really how it sounds. He wasn’t taking them there to do anything with them. Well not really. He just kind of has this kink, to you know, get off with someone else listening.” 

“Wow…so where do you come in?”

“Ok, so he was like luring in just kind of whoever, whenever. And one day, I caught him trying to lure this guy into the john with him and so I went in instead. And I figured that it would be better you know if he had someone he trusted who was both watching out for him and listening to him. Because it was getting kinda creepy. And I volunteered because you know he’s Puck and he’s my best friend. And I’m a guy, I understand that sometimes, you just gotta do what you gotta do. But what he was doing with these other guys it was borderline creepy and dangerous. So I stepped up.”

“So you just listen to him…take care of his business. I don’t really understand how this happening sometimes is leading to you and Puck being…together.” Kurt’s phone on his night table buzzed and Kurt quickly picked it up, “Sorry, just Blaine letting me know he got home safe.” Kurt tapped out a quick reply “talking” and put the phone back down. 

“Sure, no problem. It’s not just sometimes. It’s like everyday. And yeah as it happened more and more, and I guess as we both got more comfortable with it, it just kind became hot you know.”

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head. “No, I don’t think I do” he squeaked.

Finn tilted his head and looked at Kurt, his eyes seemingly full of concern. “You and Blaine don’t…” Finn trailed off, not sure what he was supposed to be asking, if he should be asking. “When I walked in on you guys earlier, it seemed like maybe you were, you know, both pretty interested in it.”

Kurt flushed at Finn’s words. This was such an awkward conversation for the two of them, all things considered, but yet at the same time, Kurt felt safe confiding to Finn. “We don’t, I mean we haven’t yet, done anything, really, like below the waist. We kiss, we make out and god” Kurt unconsciously moaned a little as Finn’s eyes widened, “I love to feel his hands on my skin, and to feel our chests skin to skin.” Kurt stopped to take a deep breath and then continued. “But we keep our pants on, we keep our hands above the clothes and above the waist or on our hips only.”

Finn reached a hand out across the bed to Kurt, Kurt looked up at Finn before putting his hand in it. “Thank you for sharing that with me Kurt. I know, that was hard, I mean, difficult, for you. Uhm, so when you are kissing Blaine, and doing all those other things with Blaine, how into it do you get? I mean with Quinn and Rach, it was ok if I kissed them and it was ok to be totally into that, but they always made me stop at some point you know…like before it was too good for me, if you know what I mean. And god, with Santana, sure we had sex but she wouldn’t let me kiss her and it hardly felt good at all.” Finn rubbed his thumb over the back of Kurt’s knuckles as he talked. 

Kurt’s eyes were glistening with unshed wet tears. “I guess Blaine and I are like you with Quinn or Rach” he said. “We stop before the point, and kind of get things back under control. I just don’t think, we’re quite there yet.” Kurt pulled his hand from Finn’s because that slight yet constant touch, felt too intimate, too good. “Do you regret having sex with Santana?” Kurt looked up at Finn.

Finn almost growled at Kurt he was so adamant in his response. “I know this sounds bad but I do, I really do. I have no feelings for her. I mean she is barely a friend, sometimes it’s like she is my enemy.” Finn sighed. “But it’s not just me, you know, like I feel bad because I am sure she felt the same way. And just, how, why, would she think that was ok? That it was ok for her to not care about herself. And yeah we might not be friends and I might not like her most of the time, but she still matters right.”

Kurt sighed as he sat up and brought his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly to his body. He gave Finn a weak smile as he leaned his head against his arms and knees. “You are pretty remarkable Finn Hudson.”

Finn felt an undeniable urge to hug Kurt so he shifted over a little on the bed and patted the space beside him. Kurt tossed the pillows he had been laying on back towards the head of the bed and crawled up beside Finn just as Burt and Carole poked their heads in the bedroom door. It wasn’t the first time they had found the two boys sitting on one of their beds together, the lights low, music playing, with cups of warm milk and a snack while they talked. It was weird at first, but both Burt and Carole noticed that the more frequent the “talks”, the easier the relationship between their sons. “We’re going to bed now boys” Carole said as she walked into the room and hugged and kissed boys. “Try not to stay up too late.”

When Carole pulled the door closed, Finn put and arm around the back of Kurt and pulled his step brother into the side of his body. Kurt tucked himself in under Finn’s arm and shoulder, letting his head rest slightly on Finn’s chest. “What did you mean earlier, when you came in? I heard you mumble something about being the day to walk in on people.”

Finn coughed as he cleared his throat. “Umm so you are not the only person who knows about me and Puck. Someone walked in on us earlier.”

Kurt twisted his body, his head dropping down almost into Finn’s lap as he looked up at him. “Who? Oh no, it wasn’t, Dad, was it?” Kurt asked, a hand coming up to his mouth. 

Finn chuckled at Kurt. “Do I look dead to you? No it wasn’t Burt. But see while Puck was waiting for me, he ordered a pizza and…”

Kurt clutched Finn’s arm. “SAM!” he shouted. “So Sam caught you and Puck. What exactly were you doing?”

Kurt watched as Finn turned near scarlet. “So I guess mom told Sam to come right on in with the pizza. And when Sam didn’t find us in the kitchen, but he heard the water running upstairs, he came up. I’m sure he thought I was in the shower. I don’t know where he thought Puck was. But he heard us…in the shower…together.”

Kurt closed his eyes and tried not to picture his step brother, his former crush, in the shower, with another guy. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I think I am missing a couple of crucial steps again Finn. How did you and Puck go from the school bathrooms with you standing guard while he…did his thing, to the two of you in the shower together here?”

“Yeah, ok, so a couple of days ago. Puck came over after school to help teach me the guitar bit for Arties song. You remember?”

“Yeah, I didn’t realise you could play guitar. I thought you were just a drummer and a singer.”

“Yeah the guitar was all Puck. He taught me one chord and I just had to play it over and over in time to the rest of the music. Not that difficult but I am sure to Puck, teaching me that chord was like Mike trying to teach me to dance.”

Kurt reached out and rubbed a hand up and down Finn’s nearest arm. “C’mon now, you are not that bad. You know that, right.”

Finn smiled down at Kurt. “Thanks, for that, Kurt.” Finn shook his head. “So while Puck was teaching me the guitar bit, he was standing behind me, I lost my footing somehow and stumbled back into him. And he was, you know, because we hadn’t done anything at school that day because of the Muckraker thing. And so I told him, he should do it here, you know because I was here and could listen and he obviously needed it. And we started talking, and Puck realised that for him it wasn’t just someone listening anymore. It was me listening. And he didn’t want me to just be listening anymore either, and God, Kurt, when he said that…I had to tell him that I didn’t want to be just listening anymore either. But I was still with Quinn.”

“But you didn’t break up with Quinn until today.”

Finn groaned. “I know. So the first night, after Puck had come over with the guitar, I couldn’t get a hold of Quinn. And then you know, the rumours about Sam and Quinn” Finn looked at Kurt pointedly, “so Rach and I went to scope it out and I saw her, with him at a Motel. And then Quinn and I fought when I accused her of cheating on me with Sam at the motel. Then finally, today, we broke up, even though now we all know what was going on with Sam and Quinn and they weren’t cheating. But if I’m being honest here, I was or I was at least wanting to be.”

“So you really want to be with Noah, the way you were with Quinn?” Kurt asked. 

“Yeah, I really want to be with Puck. And it like doesn’t even matter to me that he’s a guy because he’s Puck and he just makes me feel, incredible. Even just kissing him, it was different, so much better, than even kissing Quinn or Rach and I liked that just fine.”

“So when Sam walked in, you were kissing Puck, in the shower?” Kurt asked, his voice barely more than a whisper, his bottom lip in serious danger of being severely chapped by his own teeth constantly, working away at it. 

“That’s how it started off. Puck was doing his stuff you know, and I had no idea what to do exactly, except I really wanted to kiss him again. So I did, while he did that.” Finn bit his own bottom lip as he looked at Kurt and dropped his voice to a whisper. “And then he told me, all the frustration I’d felt with Rach and Quinn, that this time, there would be none because I would be the one to call the shots. I could do whatever I wanted, with him, to him.” Finn groaned, just remembering those words from Puck’s mouth and he closed his eyes. “So then I moved my hand down, to touch him, to help him and I asked him to touch me as well but not like I was doing to him.” 

Kurt’s eyes widened as he listened to Finn. The husky whisper, the flush of his skin, the lust dark in his eyes, the groans escaping his throat and the words spewing from his delicious mouth, even if they were about Puck; it was almost too much for Kurt. His heart felt like it was trapped in a vice, his eyes pricked with tears and his emotions were thick in his throat preventing words, making it difficult to swallow. It was almost every fantasy he had had of Finn in the past and Kurt couldn’t believe of all his luck, Finn would choose Noah Puckerman to feel all of this about. Why couldn’t it be him? Even with Blaine in his life now, even though he had tried, Kurt was not 100% over his step brother. Kurt shifted on the bed and threw his head back on the mattress near Finn’s feet, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Shit” he mumbled.

Finn felt his lap empty from Kurt’s weight, the shift in the mattress and sat up straighter, opening his eyes. He could see Kurt laying back against the bed, near his feet, with an arm thrown across his eyes. Finn swung his legs of the side of the bed, and crawled forward so his head was near Kurt’s. “Kurt, what’s wrong?” Finn whispered. “Did I over share? Was it too much? Or do you need me to go so you can have some alone time?” 

Kurt chuckled. “Yes…maybe, no…oh gosh, I don’t know” he said. “I want to be here for you. But like you said, wow, it’s kinda hot. And I can’t believe, you’ve already gone further with Noah than I have with Blaine…although no, wait maybe I can this is Noah after all.” Kurt lifted his arm from his eyes to look at Finn who was trying not to giggle at this point. “But it’s not just that.” He covered his eyes again. 

“I can leave” Finn said. “It’s getting late anyway, and if you need to, you know…” Finn raised an eyebrow at Kurt even though he knew Kurt wasn’t looking at him. 

The arm across Kurt’s eyes swung across and hit Finn in the chest. “I’m just fine thank you. I think I can control myself a bit better than that.” Kurt sighed. “It’s just…nevermind.” 

“C’mon dude” Finn coaxed. “I’ve been telling you embarrassing stuff like all night. You can tell me anything, ok.”

Kurt’s voice was barely above a whisper as he answered. “Actually, no I can’t tell you this.” The phone on Kurt’s nightstand buzzed again and Kurt picked it up. Blaine was going to bed. Kurt weighed his options. He figured his conversation with Finn was about done for the night now, but Kurt suddenly didn’t feel like talking to Blaine with all these thoughts of Finn fresh in his mind. Kurt tapped out a quick reply and set his phone back down. “Still talking with Finn. TTYT.”

 

Finn was so quiet for a while that Kurt figured he hadn’t heard him. But in reality, Finn was just trying to put all the pieces together. And when he did, when Finn finally understood what Kurt wasn’t saying, he flopped himself down across the bed as well and rubbed his hands over his face. “God Kurt. I’m an ass. I’m such an idiot. Of course this would be majorly weird for you. I never even considered how bad this would be for you. Fuck! I mean, I figured with the wedding, and our late night chats like this and Blaine, I figured you had moved on. Damn it Kurt! You should have said something. Or told me to shut the hell up.”

“I thought it would be ok. I thought I was over you, or getting over you. I didn’t think we’d end up like this…in this situation, where you’d come to me about another guy…about Noah fucking Puckerman.” Kurt began to sob. “Why couldn’t it be different? Why couldn’t it be me?”

Finn propped himself up on his side and looked over to Kurt. He blew out a breath before he lowered his body, gently, down , beside Kurt and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. “Ssssh Kurt, it’s ok” Finn soothed into his ear. “I wish I had the answers you want, but I don’t. I don’t know why I didn’t have a clue then or why I don’t feel the same about you. But I do have another secret Kurt. One just for you, just for me and you, but I need you to sit up and look at me while I tell you ok.” Finn raised his body back up and sat cross legged on the bed, waiting for Kurt to do the same. Kurt moved slowly, hesitantly, like he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what else Finn was going to tell him. 

Finn reached out a hand, to take one of Kurt’s and then covered it with another of his. Finn couldn’t look Kurt in the eye while he said this so instead he focused on their clasped hands between them. “ Honestly, at first, being in Glee with you freaked me out. But you, you ended up being a good friend. Then you came to me for help with football and God, you were amazing Kurt. I don’t think I ever told you how proud I was of you for that. Then I freaked out again when our parents got together and we moved in. But somehow, you forgave me all of that. Shit Kurt, I never wanted a brother…and if I could have picked anyone to be my brother it wouldn’t have been you.” Kurt tried to pull his hand away from Finn’s but Finn held on, held tight. “Hang, on, I’ve got more. Stay with me” he coaxed as he finally looked up at Kurt. Kurt’s posture relaxed a bit and Finn’s eyes turned back to their hands again as he continued. 

“By the time the wedding came around, I wasreally kinda happy to have a brother, and I felt so bad that I hadn’t had your back and didn’t know just how bad things were for you at school and with Dave. I realised it was ok that you were in my life like that- and that I was enjoying it. Then you went off to Dalton and Kurt- it hurt. I missed you at school, I missed you in Glee, I missed your help with my homework and I missed you at home. That was when I realised, just how I felt about you. I may never have wanted you as a brother, but I’ve got you and now I can’t- no, actually I can- but I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it this way. I love you Kurt. And I know it’s not the way you want, but I hope it matters that I do love you. And I believe this is for the best, because how many highschool relationships or even highschool friendships last? But us, you and me, we’re going to be forever, because we are brothers. We’re FURT and nothing is going to come between us. We’ll be at each others’ college graduations, we’ll be each other’s best man at our weddings, we’ll be uncles to each other kids. We’re going to see each other through everything, good and bad. I believe this with all my heart, ok.” Finn looked up to see Kurt’s face streaked with tears.

“I love you too Finn Hudson” Kurt sobbed, his voice choked with tears. “And this was not, wasn’t ever the relationship I wanted us to have, but listening to you just now, God, Finn, when did you get so smart?! And what you just described. That is exactly what I want. Because you are right- and I don’t want to imagine my life without you anymore either.” Kurt threw himself into Finn’s arms and the two brothers clung to each other, sobbing. 

“Do you think Mom and Burt would mind if I stayed here tonight?” Finn asked Kurt. “It’s pretty late, and I just think we could both use a little more comfort from each other right now.”

Kurt pulled back and smirked at his brother. “Why Finn Hudson, are you trying to get into my bed?”

Finn raised an eyebrow to Kurt before he replied. “I somehow doubt you’re going to kick the quarterback of the football team out of your bed tonight Kurt Hummel.”

The boys started giggling then as they rearranged everything and settled into the bed together, Finn on one side on his back, with an arm stretched out and Kurt tucked in curled up on his side, with his head pillowed on Finn’s chest, and Finn’s arm tucked around his lithe body. When Carole found them in the morning, they had somehow changed positions, with Finn’s head pillowed on Kurt’s chest, a puddle of drool under his mouth, soaking through the silk of Kurt’s pyjama top and Kurt’s arm barely reaching across Finn’s back. Yet somehow, Finn managed to look small tucked into the space under Kurt’s arm. She snapped a photo with her phone, it would be great photo for their family album, maybe a nice embarrassing photo for their senior yearbooks or even at their weddings.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously read 'When All I Want to do is Smile' It is so great!   
> I couldn't help myself after I read in chapter 4 that Finn had told Kurt that he had dumped Quinn for Puck.   
> Kurt wouldn't let Finn get away without a chit chat on that I don't think, even if they hadn't really had the time to have that talk. So I made the time and they had the talk.


End file.
